The Organization Gets A TV
by Siakeruu Arrisorra
Summary: When Roxas is still new to his world as a Nobody, Xemnas gets the Organization a TV! … Which results in a huge, huge argument over the remote! Rated T for Larxene's mouth!


A/N: This was written for a Resolved Argument prompt [link to forum at end] that said I had to have a fight over the remote, so the Organization XIII gets a TV…

Sorry if it's OOC, it's my first time writing them! Sorry in advance!

And… here you go!

* * *

There was something new in the World that Never Was. A thing that had appeared in the Organization's… 'non-existence-room'. [You can't call something a living room in the World that Never Was, can you?]

Roxas just stared at the thing blankly, while the rest of the Organization crowded around it. Xemnas didn't, of course, he stood a little ways to the side and looked satisfied with himself. It surprised Roxas that he could look that way. Had his original felt that way a lot? he wondered. Maybe-

"Hey, Rox! You gonna watch with us?" Axel asked. He patted a place next to him on the couch. "At least come sit."

"Okay," Roxas said uncertainly. What's this do? Did Xemnas get it as a training item or what? Do we watch enemies?

Larxene laughed and he realized he'd voiced his thoughts. "Not a training toy. It's for fun."

"We're Nobodies, we can't have fun," Saïx muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"This is a television, Roxas," Vexen said. "A usually black and somewhat rectangular box of doom, where all of lesser minds slip in and never return-"

"Ah, shut up," Axel said cheerfully. "Don't listen to him, Rox. He's just being his sciency self."

"I would have to agree-" Zexion began, but Demyx cut him off. "Let's just watch it!"

"Watch which channel?" Lexaeus asked.

Silence.

Roxas covered his ears and curled himself into the corner of the couch, wondering what a channel exactly was, as chaos broke out.

"Who's got it?"

"Got what?"

"The remote!"

"Axel! Axel has it!"

"Zexion, help me out here, we'll watch Discovery Channel if you do-"

"I will."

"No, dammit, Axel, give me the remote-"

"No! I have it and I'm going to pick what to watch!"

"Surely there is a way to change the channel without the remote-"

"Yeah, look in the manual-"

"Axel, damn you, give it to me-"

"Never!"

"What?!"

"No way, there has to be some-"

"Look here, it's not-"

"Aaaaaaggghh you asshole, Axel, give it to me or I'll kill you with my kunai-"

"I have chakrams and the remote, ha-ha!"

"Quick, grab it now!"

"I can't, he's too tall-"

"Don't stand on the couch, Axel!"

"Oh god-"

"Yeah, get him, Xaldin!"

"Dammit, get down, it's going to break-"

"Shit-"

"Okay, get it now!"

"Ha!"

Roxas felt a slim, blocky object pushed into his hands. He took it, not knowing what it was, and curled into a ball again.

"Axel, throw the remote!"

"Lexaeus, you're on Larxene's side!"

"Throw it here, Axel. I will help Zexion."

"If you say so, Vexen… catch!"

"Go, Demyx, go!"

"Intercep- Damn!"

"Yeah, go Marluxia!"

"Larxene, knock it out of his hands!"

"Zexion-"

"Ahh!" Larxene yelped, and the remote slipped from its flight path to the ground.

Ten members of the Organization stared in horror at the small mess of wires, plastic and buttons on the ground, the former remote reduced to junk. [Saïx and Xemnas were oblivious to the chaos; Roxas was still curled in the corner of the couch.]

Demyx sank to his knees. "Noo…"

"Axel, I'm going to kill you-" Larxene began.

Vexen smirked. "Zexion, now might be a good time…"

Axel frowned and shook his head at the scientists frantically. Luxord lifted an eyebrow. "Axel, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he said, lying easily. "Vexen is."

"I'm helping Zexion," the Chilly Academic answered truthfully. "It might be a good time now."

Zexion sighed and removed the illusion of the broken remote- because that was what it was, an illusion.

Marluxia gasped. Larxene formed her kunai and raised them, ready to attack Axel. "All right, where is it, you lying, scheming asshole?!"

"Dunno-"

Larxene launched herself at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, only to be stopped by Lexaeus. "This isn't the time."

"He has the remote-"

Roxas uncurled himself a little and sat up to listen.

"I don't think he does," Xaldin said. "Vexen, what's your opinion?"

"Stop arguing and watch the Discovery Channel," he answered. "Both Zexion and I would like to see that. And Axel owes it to Zexion for helping him."

"How do we change it to the Discovery Channel if we don't have the remote?" Demyx asked.

Saïx smirked- he knew exactly where it was. He opened his mouth to tell them, but Xemnas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not now."

The Luna Diviner shrugged his hand off, but he was still smirking, which Luxord noticed. "What are you smirking for?"

"The stupidity of the argument," Saïx answered, somewhat truthfully.

"What?" Demyx asked. "It's not stupid at all!"

"It's right in front of you, Demyx."

"The TV? Yeah, it is."

"No, I mean the remote."

"No, it's not, Saïx! You don't know anything!"

"Roxas, please," Axel said, "kindly enlighten Demyx and put the Discovery Channel on, will you?"

"This is the remote?" Roxas asked blankly.

Marluxia laughed.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry if they're OOC…

Here's the link to the prompt!

topic/127419/92597018/1/A-Resolved-Argument-Prompt -Exchange-Challenge-July-26th-August-16th

There will be a next chapter explaining who's talking when and also what's going on if you didn't get it~ Sorry for confusion!


End file.
